Darkness Within
by Graywolf13
Summary: Arthur has dissappeared and was acting strangely before he disappeared. Soon after, Gilbert also dissappears without a trace. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku to to investigate and discover something horrible.
1. World Meeting

This world meeting had been called to talk about Arthur. He had been acting particularly strange the past week. He showed up to meetings with sunken eyes, as if he hadn't slept in years and wore a small eerie smile on his tired face. He gave off an unapproachable aura. As if merely talking to him would get someone killed. One morning he didn't show up and the next, Gilbert went missing. Ludwig was frantic. He was sure that something had happened to Gilbert. Ludwig began space out trying to think of somewhere Gilbert might have gone. Suddenly it clicked in him. Arthur. He needed to speak with Arthur. He bolted up from his seat, and sprinted out of the meeting room to England's hotel room nearby. Curious to see what was going on at such a stressful time, Feliciano and Kiku followed suit. They quickly caught up with German man as he stood in front of Arthur's door. Ludwig knocked carefully on the door. No response. He knocked louder. A quiet sinister whisper came from behind the door, "What?" Ludwig ignored all manners and opened the door. The door slowly creaked open.


	2. Broken

The trio allowed the door to creak open. The hotel room was dark as the night sky, but something was off. A wave of terror and panic swept over them. Something was very very wrong. There was no sign of Arthur, despite them having just heard his voice through the door. They were frozen, a chill breathing into their very souls. Kiku was barely able to move his head and eyes, and he knew the Italian shivering next to him would soon start to hyperventilate from the sheer terror that he felt. Kiku slowly scanned the room. The room only held a tall jet black four poster bed and a wooden nightstand. The draped curtains were tinted red. The red was splattered on only one curtain, so he knew it was unnatural. He understood, even in this horrible darkness, that the tint was from blood. Feliciano noticed the blood on the curtains soon after Kiku had. Unlike Kiku, he not only knew about the blood, but he also knew about the body. The cold, unearthly pale body laying propped up beside the bed. The body covered in deep crimson. The body with white hair, once glowing red eyes now dull, and a deep navy blue uniform. The body of Gilbert.


	3. Murder

Feliciano was still stuck to his little piece of carpet by the doorway. He tried to speak, stammer out a sentence, but he was too horrified to move, talk, do anything. It was all he could do to stay conscious. He saw the body and knew that if he didn't tell Ludwig, he would fall into a deep depression and from worrying about his brother. On the other hand, if he told, Ludwig would forever seek out the cold blooded killer that stole his brother's life and ignore his duties as a nation. Feliciano's arm twitched uncontrollably and slowly started to move towards the tall German's shoulder. Ludwig knew that the others felt as petrified as he did. Ludwig's eyes followed the dark red trails that stained the floor. He followed them until he saw a figure. An unearthly pale figure. He mustered every bit of courage in him and crossed the room to the bed. As he got closer and closer, he saw the knife embedded deep in the chest, the snow white hair, and navy blue uniform. The figure was none other than his beloved older brother, Gilbert. Ludwig's eyes turned from bright blue to steely cold. He began to shudder with absolute rage. Who could have done this? Who could be so cruel? Ludwig was no longer the calm and collected man that he was known to be. This man had hollow eyes filled with melancholy. This man had drooping shoulders. This man was filled with rage pent up over hundreds of years. He knew without a doubt, that he would seek the cold blooded demon that did this.


	4. Kidnapped

Ludwig sat cradling the limp blood soaked corpse of his older brother. He willed for this to be fake. For Gilbert to spring up and say it was all a big joke that he had played, but nothing happened. Suddenly the beam of light coming from the door began to grow dim. Kiku, who was standing by the door, reached for his katana, but grasped only air. "Missing something are we?" came the scratchy menacing voice from behind. Kiku gasped. He slowly wheeled around, his body moving against his better judgement. He trembled with dark, overpowering fear. He was now face to face with Arthur. Kiku tried to warn the others, but his voice failed him. Arthur's eyes were bloodshot and wild like a madman's. Blood stained his messy blond hair, turning splotches of it pink. Arthur tossed a silver knife in the air. The bright blade gleamed in the dull light. He caught the slowly descending knife then stabbed it straight into Kiku's stomach. He twisted the knife and Kiku let out a scream. Kiku crumpled to the ground. Arthur cruelly stomped on the wound and kicked him to the corner. Kiku coughed and blood spewed everywhere. It coated his snow white uniform in dark red blood. Arthur had grabbed Feliciano by the hair and had a sharp blade pointed at the Italian's exposed neck.

Ludwig carefully set down his brother's body and staggered to where Arthur held his terrified hostage. Feliciano's eyes were wide with fear and he began to hyperventilate. Kiku watched helpless as Feliciano went limp from fear. Ludwig threw a punch at Arthur, but the Brit simply threw a third knife into Ludwig's kneecap and a fourth into his thigh, making it impossible to stand. Arthur threw Feliciano's unconscious body over his shoulder and bolted out of the room then jumped through the nearest window. Sharp glass spewed everywhere and Ludwig and Kiku watched hopelessly as their friend disappeared from the sight. Lost to the murderous madman.


	5. Realisation

A/N: Hey, guys. Before you read this, please go back and reread the other chapters if you haven't already. I've rewritten them and changed a few things. Thanks!

At that moment when Ludwig saw Arthur crash through the window with Feliciano over his shoulder, everything set in. His brother had been killed and his best friend had just been kidnapped by the murderer. He tried to run after Arthur and out the window to catch him and get his friend back, but fell face first onto the floor. Partly from the realisation of all that had happened and partly from the knives stuck in both of his legs.

He lifted his head to look at Kiku. He was bleeding profusely and he looked as if he was about to pass out from blood loss. Getting Kiku to an ambulance was more important than catching Arthur at this moment. Ludwig army crawled toward Kiku. He rolled onto his back, sat up, and took off his jacket. He ripped off a piece of the jacket and carefully pulled Kiku towards him. He tied the piece of fabric around Kiku's middle and tied it tightly to keep pressure on the wound. Kiku winced at this and coughed twice. "Careful, you've lost a lot of blood as is. We have to get back to the meeting room and you in an ambulance," Ludwig muttered as he ripped off the sleeves of the jacket. He slowly removed the knives from his legs and tied the sleeves of the jacket around his legs.

He carefully pushed his back against the wall and up with his legs until he was standing. He leaned down and gently picked up Kiku. He knew Kiku wouldn't be able to walk, this seemed to be the only way to move him. Ludwig reluctantly attempted to walk out of the room filled with death. He nearly fell, but managed an awkward limp. Kiku winced with each step Ludwig took, but stayed conscious the whole way back to the meeting room. As soon as Ludwig walked in, everyone in the room gasped at the sight of Kiku's bloody and ragged body. "Someone call an ambulance, " Ludwig spoke in a low voice. No one moved a muscle, too shocked to move. "Now!" Ludwig screeched at them. Shocked at the German's sudden outburst in the silent room, they were all shaken back to reality. Francis scrambled for his phone to call the ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived, Kiku was put on a stretcher and taken away to the hospital. Yao, Kiku's brother, went along with him to the hospital.

"So what happened to Kiku?"

"Was it Arthur?"

"Where's Feliciano?"

"Did you find out what happened to Gilbert?"

The day seemed to drag on for an eternity as Ludwig was bombarded with questions and rolled what had happened over and over in his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to anyone about these events, especially what happened to Gilbert and Feliciano. He would go to the authorities once he had everything mapped out perfectly in his head. For now, he would rest, rest would be the only thing able to ease his nerves.


End file.
